Section One
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: After 2 years in Section, Faith returns to Sunnydale. Buffy/Le Femme Nikita Crossover


TITLE: Section One 

AUTHOR: Heather Sinclair

E-MAIL: Viceverza@h... or Vicedotcom@a...

FEEDBACK: "Doctor, just tap into that vein and let her rip" Life's 

Blood Yanno

PAIRING: B/F

RATING: R for violence, language, and sexual situations.

SPOILERS: All, up the WB's run. No Dawn.

SUMMARY: Faith returns to Sunnydale on assignment after 2 years with Section.

DISCLAIMER:Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of it's characters 

belong to Joss W., Mutant Enemy, 20th Cen. Fox, Yadda...

Le Femme Nikita and all of its characters belong to USA Studios, more Yadda. 

DISTRIBUTION: As always anyone is welcome to it, just tell me where 

it goes. 

Author's Notes: A long time ago someone had posted a request for an editor for their Buffy/Le Femme Nikita crossover. Well it has been eons and that of course gave me many naughty ideas, so the credit goes to her for the idea.

Chapter 1

I was falsely accused of a hideous crime and sentenced to life in prison. One night I was taken from my cell to a place called 'Section One,' the most covert anti-terrorist group on the planet. Their ends are just, but their means are ruthless. If I don't play by their rules... I die. 

Who am I kidding? I'm as guilty as hell, but does that mean I am just anyone's kill toy? The Watcher's Council tried, the Mayor tried, and even some hot shot L.A. Lawyers tried. Truth is, I do what I want, when I want. It has been a little over two years now. Why haven't I escaped? After all I am the Slayer. Well one of them anyway. 

I guess these guys have been keeping tabs on the initiative. From what Angel told me during our last conversation, Spike had been neutered by these black bag type government commandos. Well, Section put something similar in my skull, except it doesn't make me a tame little kitten. It just blows the head off of my shoulders if I make a run for it.

I have one more reason... I kinda like the job.

******************

I was taken out of training early. Mainly because they didn't have much to train me on. I already knew how to kick some serious ass, and wound up hospitalizing most of the teachers. A little weapons training here, a little computer training there, and presto change-o I'm a government sanctioned spy, killer, whatever. 

I stand at the entrance of what I call Mission Control. It's the central room of Section One where all of the current teams out in the field are monitored and advised. In the center of the room is computer central manned by a geek, name of Burkoff. He's my height, burred haircut, smoky wire-rims, and a earpiece that seems to be glued to his skull. 

To my right is the Fun Room, more commonly called the armory. It's manned by a sixties reject, Walter. He sports long gray hair tied in a ponytail with a wide assed bandanna wrapped around his head. He always wore a leather jacket and blue jeans that could have been as old as he was. Hell, if he was about a billion years younger, he'd be my type of guy. 

My team leader is Michael. He's the quiet type. Kind of medium height good looking French dude with a mullet. He very rarely says a word, but when he does, it is short and to the point. I tried to make the move on him when they transferred me to active duty, but he wouldn't have anything to do with me. Fuck'em. He walked across the floor of Mission Control glancing my way briefly. I nod and he ignores me. I swear if I ever saw that guy smile I think I would shit.

Which leads me to the king bastard of all time. I peer up at the overhanging wall to look at a row of smoked-black glass. He's there, just standing there, watching me, the rat- bastard. He's the one in control, the one with the switch to the bomb lodged in my head, Operations. 

He doesn't think I can see him through his high-tech smoke and mirrors, but what I can't see I can feel. Near the end of my training I started to acquire a sixth sense. I could feel when I am being watched, or if I am in danger. I know most of you would call it intuition. Intuition works some of the time, especially if you are in familiar surroundings. But I am hardly ever in the same place twice, so intuition is often wrong . See the thing is, I am never wrong, and it has saved my ass on a number of occasions.

Normally I would just rely on my Slayer abilities to save my ass, but in this type of business sometimes you don't get anywhere near your objective, 'cause he is spraying about a thousand bullets a minute at you. Slayer fast healing don't work too good if you are dead. 

In case you are wondering, yeah they know what a Slayer is, but not everything. They know that I was called by what ever power that exists to fight the good fight against the nighttime baddies. They know my strength, speed, and agility are ten times that of any normal human. The things that they don't know are more interesting.

The don't know that there is only one Slayer at a time, except in special cases, such as me and B. I nearly laughed when they told me that I was legally dead. That all of my friends and family were notified that I died in a gang fight while in prison. Now while I didn't have that many friends in the real world, I did have one, Angel. He knew I wasn't dead, 'cause no new Slayer had been called to take my place.

Well baby, if Angel knows then B and the gang know. So, I don't lose sleep over being grieved on. 

Burkoff took a second away from his computer screen. "Faith, mission briefing in one minute."

I nod to Burkoff and make my way to the briefing room. Michael was already there with Nikita. Nikita is the token blonde bombshell. Rumor has it that her and Michael are getting it on. And the real kicker is that rumor also has it that she didn't do anything bad to get in here. 

See, in order to be drafted by Section One, you have to kill someone. I guess that they don't want your conscience stepping in the way, during a mission, at the wrong moment. 

Walter and Burkoff sat on either side of me. 

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Nikita staring at me. She knows that I had the hots for Michael in the beginning. So I give her a wink and turn back to the table. Always keep'em guessing.

From the center of the conference table a holographic projection popped up. I recognized it immediately, Sunnyhell. Home of the Hellmouth, the Mayor, and most importantly the other Slayer, Buffy Summers. 

I smelled Operations enter. The odor of Old Spice permeated the room. 

"Sunnydale, California." I heard the click from his remote. A millisecond later the image zoomed in to U.C. Sunnydale. "At 1400 hours we intercepted a transmission." Another click. 

"...and if our demands are not met within forty-eight hours, we will gas 

the town with Xeron 4 nerve agent."

Operations shut off the transmission and continued. "The transmission came from an abandoned paramilitary facility just south of the University campus. Your mission is to retrieve the nerve agent, and erase any opposition. Details are on your pads." His head turned to Michael. "Michael is team leader with Faith as agent-consultant. Dismissed."

I pushed my chair back.

"Except for you, Faith." He added.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"You remember what happens if you decide to go rouge, don't you Faith."

I flashed him my million dollar smile. "Don't sweat it Ops, I've been rouge before. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

He had to add in his last threat. "Just remember that."

***************

It took us six hours to make it to the armpit of the world. We entered East of the town, well not exactly entered...more like dropped in. I thought it was rather stupid to parachute, but hey I'm not the one in charge.

The campus was on the other side of town. After we disposed of the chutes and our jump gear we made our way through town. Michael decided to go with as little hardware as possible. Why...who the hell knows? So all I had was my Glock and a couple of stakes. It was Sunnydale, after all.

We tried to keep to the less lighted parts of town as we passed, cutting through cemeteries and so forth. I knew that this was a bad idea. We were bound to meet up with a bunch of vamps, but as I have said before, I ain't in charge. 

When we were about out of Shady Hills Cemetery my slayer hearing picked up a scuffle behind the tree line. I edged up quietly and waved Michael and Nikita closer. Peering around the biggest of several trees I saw what I had been expecting. In all her crowning glory, The Slayer, B. And she wasn't alone. She was surround by ten vamps. Dammit.

I eased my Glock out of its shoulder holster and screwed on the silencer. Michael edged closer. 

"Faith, you're breaking mission parameters."

Nikita surveyed the situation. "Michael, we can't leave this poor girl by herself with these creatures."

He looked at her and back at me. "Do it quickly."

I smiled and winked at Nikita. He is so pussy-whipped. I took a bead at the vamp that was closed to B and fired. He went down fast. Even vamps can't handle a bullet in the kneecaps. He screamed and I moved to the next closest. Pop, and the next, pop, and the next, pop. 

The remainder of the group got the idea and retreated, fast. B, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, staked the wounded. Michael decided that she was out of danger and we made tracks. I took one last look at B before I left. The old pains were still there, in my heart. She stood there looking around to see who her mysterious helper was. God, she was even more beautiful than I remember. 

"Sorry, B. Maybe next time I'm in town."

****************

We reached the first of three apparent entrances into the compound, which was filled with cement. We tried the other two, but were met with the same. However these terrorists got into this place it must have been by a new entrance.

Michael keyed his transmitter. "Burkoff, all openings have been sealed. Standard military seals." 

Which meant that the cement was about fifteen feet thick. I guess we won't be going in that way.

I scanned the campus from the window of the abandoned frat house that the last entrance was located. Looks like most of the students were smart enough to stay indoors. Maybe they finally smartened up and realized that their friends were a midnight snack for the baddies. Good for them. Makes B's job that much easier.

I heard my earpiece click. "Faith." It was Operations. "You have a go-ahead to contact whomever you need to in order to breach that compound. Time is of the essence."

Whoa. That *never* happened. Every agent is warned if they even think about contacting anyone from their 'old life' then they were dead, their family was dead, their dog was dead... I think you get my meaning.

I knelt down. I'm sure that it showed on my face. I get to talk to B. My back fell against the wall. "Shit." I could feel my eyes pool and I didn't want the others to see. I closed my eyes and stood, making my way to the door.

"Come on. I can't do this by myself."

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

I didn't even look at him as I opened the door. "To see the only people that have been down there that I know of."

*************

From what Angel had told me before I got recruited to Section, Giles had bought the old magic shop. If I know B, then she would go to him about tonight's help that I offered.

We were at the magic shop in minutes.

I stood out in front and watched as the whole gang was there, seated in back, while B paced back and forth. I let Michael and Nikita enter first.

Giles' voice resounded. "I'm sorry we are closed for the night."

That was my queue. 

"Even for old enemies?" I countered as I swept around Nikita.

I gotta hand it to B, she is still as quick as I remembered. She put herself in front of Giles in the blink of an eye. Michael and Nikita had their respective pistols out and ready.

Buffy gasped. "Faith, what are you...I thought..."

I motioned for my teammates to lower the hardware as I approached. B was still lost in mid sentence when I gave her a hug. I never thought I would ever feel her touch again.

"I missed ya too, B."

She returned the hug, sorta. The rest of the Scoobies were just as shocked. Who could blame them. I gave the short wave.

"B, I can't really go into what has been happening the last couple of years, but we need your help."

She looked back at the Scoobies for their reaction and they stared back in shock, looking to follow her lead.

I had to give them a little something.

"It's for a good cause, B. Everyone in Sunny D could be dead in forty-two hours"

She looked back at me then at Michael and Nikita. 

"Why should I trust you, Faith?"

I edged a little closer, so only she could hear me.

"Because you love me."

Her eyes widened.

"I...uh..."

I smirked a bit. "Don't forget the last time I was in Sunny D, B... I was you for a day. I found your diary."

Color rose from her face. I couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"That was a long time ago, Faith."

I flashed my smile. "Face it, I'm hard to get over."

She pushed past me. "Don't count on it."

I knew that wasn't heartfelt. 

"Come on, B just forty-two hours and I am out of your life."

She panned it over in her head. "Fine, what do your want?"

I looked at Michael and Nikita and nodded.

Chapter 2

"Nerve gas?!" Xander exclaimed. 

Giles tried to be the calming influence. "Xander, please contain yourself."

I continued the debrief. "So we need another way in."

"There is no other way in." B said.

Nikita leaned over the table. "There has to be. If the transmission came from that compound then that means someone is in there."

B look a little thoughtful. "The only person that might know of another way in there is Reily, and he's in Central America."

Ok, so I'm a little jealous. "So, Captain Cardboard upped and left?"

She scowled at me. "Don't call him that, Faith. And you didn't help matters any with that stunt you pulled."

I tried to look properly chided, but I don't think I pulled it off.

"Who is this, Reily?" Michael inquired.

Giles chimed in. "Agent Reily Finn is with a government sponsored program called the Initiative. Actually the group was disbanded, or so we were led to believe. The compound you are trying to enter was their base of operations."

Michael backed off from the table and stepped outside.

I watched him as he keyed his communicator. 

"Hey G-man, you got anything to drink around here?" I asked.

"I put on a kettle for some tea. It should be ready in a moment."

"Of course you did. I can't wait." I replied sarcastically.

Michael re-entered the shop. "He will be here in eighteen hours."

B looked a little shocked. "Reily?"

Michael gave her a blank stare then turned his head back to me and Nikita. "We must go."

I knew that everything was going to go in the shitter unless I said something. I elbowed Michael into a quiet corner.

"Do we have anything to do for the next eighteen hours?"

He responded. "We will return to the abandoned fraternity house and wait for Agent Finn's arrival."

I knew that was what we were going to do before he did. "The frat house has been shut down. No electricity, no water. How about kicking back at B's house. She has extra bedrooms, and since her mother died we wouldn't have to bring anyone else in on this."

I played the only card I had. The bedroom card. I could see the wheels spinning in his mind. He and Nikita would not normally get a chance like this while inside Section. He had to take the bait.

I hadn't noticed Nikita behind me until she chimed in.

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

I smiled. "B's a sucker for lost puppies, Nikki."

She turned to the boss. "Michael?"

I have to hand it to the girl. She really knew how to turn on the 'I wanna fuck' face, and that was all she wrote.

He nodded his approval. The weird thing about it was I thought I saw the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. Alert the media and give a call to hell cause they need to be warned of the upcoming frost.

"Hey, B."

~*~ The Summer's Home ~*~

After swearing everyone to secrecy we made tracks to B's house. It was a little weird being in here after all of this time. The last time I was here I was in a different body. It hadn't changed much. 

"You guys can take the master bedroom and Faith can take the spare." She instructed.

Nikita tried her best to play it down. "Were not... involved."

B grinned ear to ear. "Oh please."

I chimed in with my own. "Busted."

Nikita, not wanting to make the situation any worse, grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him upstairs. Might as well make the most of the night, go girl.

That left just me and B. The tension in the room just tripled. So I had to try an break the iceberg that just landed in the living room.

"Got anything to drink, B?"

She nodded. "In the kitchen."

I followed her through the door and sat myself on a barstool in front of the island. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of O.J. 

"I hope you don't mind. All I have to mix with is orange juice."

"Five by Five."

She filled two glasses about half way and topped them off with Stolie's. 

"Damn, B. You've become quite the boozer since I left."

She didn't reply.

I sipped mine and felt it burn my throat on the way down. It had been too long. In Section you don't get much chance to enjoy a drink. In fact it is frowned upon. Which is a nice way of saying if they catch you, it's your ass.

I set my glass down and looked at B. She already had half of her's finished.

"Where have you been, Faith?" She paused. "Angel called me when your picture turned up in the L.A. Times saying that you had been killed in a prison gang fight."

I really wanted to tell her. "I can't say anything about that, B... for your safety as well as mine."  


She nodded. "I figured."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, B."

She had been looking down when I said that. Her head moved up and her eyes met mine.

"For everything." I added.

She didn't even blink. With the next drink she finished off the rest of the glass. I hadn't even taken a second sip yet. I'm really screwing this up.

"I'd better hit the sack. Thanks for the drink." I got up and pushed the kitchen door open.

"Faith."

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

She was right behind me when I turned and in my face in a second, pushing me into the wall with her lips. I didn't even try to stop her. Why would I? I've been waiting for this moment every since I first met her.

Her tongue mixed with mine. She tasted of orange juice and vodka and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. She had my wrists pinned above me as she continued her assault on my mouth. They soon slid their way down brushing ever so slightly against my hardening nipples and eventually resting on my hips. 

Her intensity eased a bit and we both came up for air. Her face was flushed and I knew mine was as well. 

She broke the silence. "Just wanted to say good night."

She turned and headed to the stairs. 

"B?"

She ignored me. 

I raised my voice a little louder. "B?"

She turned to head upstairs and caught my eyes. "Don't forget to turn off the lights before you come up."

I was a light turning off motherfucker. Of course she had every light downstairs on, so it took me thirty seconds or so before I raced upstairs to her door. 

I tried the doorknob. It was locked. I knocked softly. "B?"

I heard her voice from behind the door. "Goodnight, Faith."

Oh NO, I *know* she is not doing this to me! I heard her bathroom door close and the shower turn on. Damn, I know she is getting naked right now and I am stuck out here, in the freakin' hallway. 

Michael and Nikita are getting it on not twenty feet away and B's about to relieve herself with the damn shower massage. I paced the hallway running my hands through my hair in frustration. I am not going to let this happen.

I stopped, gripped the doorknob and twisted. It snapped off in my hand, but it had the desired effect of opening the door. I entered and wedged her desk chair under the remaining half of the knob. Steam was wafting from under the bathroom door and I couldn't take it any longer.   


I stripped off my jacket, dropping it to the floor. Next came the boots and the rest of my clothes. It's now or never, Faith. I reached for the bathroom door and pushed it open. Hot steam enveloped me and I couldn't see three feet in front of my face. The one good thing is I already know my way around this bathroom. 

I closed the door behind me and edged slowly to the shower stall. Something was happening that unnerved me a bit. I was getting nervous. Me! What if she screams and tells me to get out, or beats the living shit out of me for pushing myself on her. What if... Hell... no guts no glory. I opened the stall door. 

  
"B?"

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Could you get my back?"

******************

The water was red hot which left our bodies hyper sensitive to the slightest touch. I treated her with the greatest care when I toweled her off and myself when she left for the bed. The light was off when I made it back into the bedroom. 

I never had sex in absolute darkness. It was too intimate. But I knew that there was nothing more that I wanted than the lights off right now. I made my way to the bed and slipped under the covers. Our bodies were radiating heat from the hot shower and it took everything I had not to jump on top of her right there. She had other plans.

"Faith?" She whispered.

"Right here, B"

"I figured." She replied sarcastically then got serious. "Is this going to be the last time I see you?"

After everything we had been to each other over the years I felt I had to be a truthful as I could. "I can't make any promises, B. But I think...yeah, it probably is."

I heard her breath catch ever so softly. "Then I want you tonight. I want everything that you have to give me...tonight." She sniffed and I knew that she was crying and trying to hide it. "I almost forgot what you looked like, it's been so long. Make me remember you, Faith. Make this night last forever."

Of all the things that she could have said to me, I don't think I was expecting that. I kissed her face, trying desperately to kiss the tears away. Our lips met and our tears mixed in our kiss.

"I love you, B."

She relaxed in my arms. "Call me Buffy... just for tonight, please."

I breathed out slowly. "I love you, Buffy."

And we made love.

Chapter 3

The sun filtering through the bedroom window woke me up after only a couple of hours of sleep. B was still sleeping soundly next to me. It seemed like a new day and that made me extremely sad. That was it. The end of the perfect night. 

I made my way out of bed and grabbed my gear as quietly as I could and dressed in the bathroom. When I finally made my way downstairs Michael and Nikita were waiting for me. I nodded silently and we left. I felt like a total shit leaving her this way, but I couldn't say goodbye, not after what we just shared.

We hit a local breakfast bar and chowed down for an hour. Nothing was said. 

Once we made it to the frat house we set up shop and waited the rest of the day for Riley's arrival. Right on schedule a black SUV drove up and deposited him in front. He entered the house seconds after. 

Michael briefed him on the situation and they made plans on the alternate entrance. I paid little attention. My heart just wasn't into the mission anymore. Hell, my heart wasn't into anything anymore but B.

I made an excuse to stand guard at the window just so I wouldn't have to take part in anything that had to do with Section. I wanted out... I wanted out in a big way.

I stared out to the street watching people walk back and forth from school. Hoping beyond all hope to catch a glimpse of B. I figured that she still attended. I didn't know for sure.

Michael almost startled me. "Are you ready to go, Faith?"

I let the curtain back down and stood up. "Five by Five." I said flatly.

The sun was setting by the time we made it out the front door. Riley in the lead, headed to a sewer grate just behind the tree line in front of the house. He popped the lid and went down. Michael followed, then me, and finally Nikita.

At the bottom of the ladder was a steel door with a keypad to the left.

Riley turned to Michael. "I don't know if my key code still works. If anyone entered through here then they are smart enough to change the code."

Michael didn't seem concerned. "Try it."

Riley punched in a fifteen digit code and waited. A green light glowed signifying acceptance. Riley tried the door and it opened easily. That is when I heard the tell-tale sound of a silenced pistol going off. Riley's already dead body hit the floor with a sick thud.

"Riley!" I went down, my pistol in my hand and looked through the darkness for the enemy. That is until I smelt the sulfur in the air inches from my face. I turned my head and saw Michael's pistol. 

"Why?" I pleaded.

"You know the answer to that, Faith." He responded.

I could have killed him right there. No matter how fast he was with his trigger finger, I could have killed him. I darted my eyes to Nikita. She was almost as shocked as I was, almost. She had been in Section long enough to know the rules and the rules said nobody is to know about Section, nobody.

It was then that it dawned on me, B. 

Operations had no intention of letting her or anyone else that we talked to last night, live. Mother Fucker. The rage was building up, but I had to let it go, for now. We had a mission. Like it or not nerve gas was going to hit the town and that would kill everyone else just as fast as a bullet, and a lot more messier. 

I breathed out and got control of myself. Michael watched me stand up and holster my weapon. He seemed content that I wouldn't attack him over an ex-acquaintance. 

"You take point, Faith."

Of course he wanted me at point. I wouldn't want me behind me with a grudge and a weapon. Fucker is gonna die slowly. Him, Operations, the entire fucking Section. It's gonna burn. 

I let my Slayer sense guide me down the poorly lit hallway to a larger section containing a lab. Dried goo was all over the floor and surrounding tables. It could have been blood but it seemed to have a green tint to it. Door after door followed until we approached a windowed door that led to the main room of the compound. I peered out the window and saw the bad guys. All of them were armed, but only with side arms. The heavy weapons were on a table too far away to do any good. 

I counted five bad guys after twenty minutes. That must be the lot of them. Michael took a quick peek and motioned the plan to Nikita and myself.

Seconds later we entered the room blasting away. Five bad guys hit the floor like so much meat, and two others entered from a office on the other side of the compound. They were dispatched just as quickly. 

We located the canisters of nerve agent and found a suitable disposal facility within the compound that Reily had mentioned earlier. The threat was over, for the most part.

Michael keyed his communicator. And keyed it again. 

"No response." He said to Nikita.

She looked around. "The walls must be steel lined. No radio signal will be able to get out."

The light bulb went off in my head. No radio signal can get out. That means that no radio signal can get in either. That means Operations can't blow my head up!

Michael realized the same thing I did, but a split second too late. I swung my pistol around and planted a bead on him. He saw but didn't care and he raised his own pistol.

"Michael, NO!" Nikita screamed.

I closed my eyes. This is for you Riley, sorry I fucked with you in B's body. You deserved better. I pulled the trigger. Nikita tackled me, but it was too late. Michael's heartless brains were splattered all over the wall behind him.

Nikita tried wailing on me, but a simple smack to the head with the butt of my pistol ended that fight quick enough. I didn't have anything against Nikita, but I just killed her lover. She will probably hold a grudge. 

I cuffed her to the nearest plumbing pipe I could find and made my way to the control room, or what I thought was the control room. It was the only one that looked halfway clean. A radio base was set up. I could only assume that the sending apparatus was above ground. There was one thing that I was grateful to find... a phone.

************

"Hello."

"B, it's me."

"Faith? Where are..."

"No time to explain. Get all of the gang that were at the Magic Box last night and get them down here to the compound ASAP. You can get in through a sewer access in front of the frat house. And B, hurry. Everyone's life is in danger. The people I work or are coming to kill you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you know I'm alive. Move B move!"

************

I waited for what seemed like a lifetime, but what was actually about thirty minutes. That is when I heard the banging on the steel door. 

I heard a muffled. "Faith, it's us."

I hit the release and the door opened. Everyone was safe. I could breathe again, and as long as I was breathing no innocent person was going to die because of me.

Once I secured the door and we made our way back to the main room of the compound. Michael was still dead on the floor and Nikita was still out cold. I had put Riley's body in an empty office. I didn't want B to see him lying on the floor at the entrance. 

Xander was the first to see Michael. "Zoinks! What happened?"

I looked at B. "Riley's dead." I tried to think of a thousand different ways to tell her but it all came down to Reily's dead. "I returned the favor." Motioning at Michael.

B was overwhelmed. "Where is he?"

I took her hand, led her to the office, and closed the door behind her.

The rest of the gang were standing around Michael's body. I walked over and kicked it, hard enough to hear ribs break. 

"Fucker." I muttered under my breath.

***************

About thirty minutes later B came out of the office. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her face was determined. 

"Talk to me Faith." She demanded.

I was waiting for everyone to gather around so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"It all started a little over two years ago..."

***************

After recounting my recent past and watching the faces of the Scoobies go in shock every five second in disbelief I got most of the story out.

"One of the cardinal rules of Section is that you can never go back to your real life, ever. That is what was so strange about Operations Ok'ing us contacting you, and bringing Reily into the mess. It just didn't make sense until Michael shot Reily."

I paused and looked at B. "I'm so sorry I got you guys involved. I really tried to turn my life around and make up for all of the shit that I pulled."

Everyone stood there in silence. 

B, ever the leader, took charge. "I want them, Faith. I want them in a really bad way."

"Ditto." I replied.

"Where are they?" 

"Houston." I explained. "The original base was destroyed in Paris, and they had to relocate. They haven't been there long, so there are still holes in their security. I can get us in, but I have a problem."

"What?" B asked.

"I have a bomb in my head." I said flatly.

Xander backed away taking Willow with him.

I look out of the corner of my eye at him. "You guys are safe. It's just big enough to take my head off, not the surrounding area."  
  
B immediately freaked. "Faith, Oh my God!"

I tried to reassure her. "I'm safe as long as I am in here." I motioned around the compound. "It is radio controlled , and no signal can make it through the plating that is in the walls."

"We have to get it out. I can get a doctor down here."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple B, any attempt to take it out will trigger it off."

"Faith." I know she felt that I was lost. "What are we gonna do?"

"We only have one chance and it is very risky, but to pull it off we are going to need everyone's help."  
  
Xander stepped up "I'm in."

Giles, Willow, and Tara chimed in also. "You can count on us."

B held my hand. "What do we do?"

Chapter 4

~*~ Section One: Houston, Texas. ~*~

The smell of Old Spice lit up the Missions Briefing Room as Operations entered. 

"Report." He barked.

"It's on my pad." I responded. I knew it would set him off.

He stared at me coldly. "To hell with your pad."

I returned his glare with one of my own. "The mission was somewhat successful."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I leaned back in my chair. "It means the nerve agent was found and neutralized in addition to the people that threatened Sunnydale."

He finally sat down. "And what is the disposition of Michael and Nikita?"

Here is the clincher. I had to make him believe me. "I was dispatched to dispose of the nerve agent. When I returned, they were gone."

I don't think I pulled it off. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the detonation device. His finger hovered over the trigger. I looked down at it and back up.

"You don't believe me? Then let me ask you a simple question. Everyone in Section knew that they were riding the hobby horse. Do you really think they would pass up a chance to get out when they could?"

Almost got him.

"And do you think I would come back here if I knew you were going to blame me for this? There was plenty of shielding down in that compound. I could have lived quite nicely for long time without fear of you pushing that button."

I still don't think I got completely through to him, but he replaced the control back in his pocket. Good enough for me.

He rubbed his temples. "Leave your pad. Get out of my sight."

I took my leave and headed to my on-site quarters. Sitting on my bed I reached underneath the frame and felt for the hidden keypad. Punching in a few numbers I activated the scrambler that would send a feedback loop to the surveillance camera hidden in the air vent. Section didn't trust anyone, and regularly bugged every room in the place. I was just smart enough to find mine. 

"It's ok. You can come out now."

The air shimmered a bit and the Scoobies appeared. Willow and Tara were holding hands, sweat dripping off of their brows. I thought they were going to pass out. 

B was by their side and helped them to the bed. 

Willow breathed a little heavily. "We've never held that spell for so long."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You are doing great, Red."

I turned to B. "Are Giles and Xander in position?"

She nodded. "We've got about thirty minuets."

"Good. Everything is going as planned."

I went over to the closet and pulled out an outfit for her. 

"Here, put this on."

She regarded the black leather.

I chuckled. "Everyone here wears this stuff. Don't ask."

She stripped off her clothes and donned the new outfit. I helped her with the adjustments and soon she was just another Section agent.

I look at my watch. "We've got about five more minutes before Operations finds the glitch in my report, then we make our move."

Willow and Tara seem to have recovered their energy, enough to move on to phase two.

*************

Birkoff's voice came over the room's intercom. "Faith, Operations wants to see you ASAP."

"I'm there." I responded.

I looked at B. "Let's go."

We exited from my quarters and headed down the hall leaving Willow and Tara behind preparing the next spell. I showed B an empty workstation that she could look busy at without attracting too much trouble. This is where it gets a bit tricky. I have to get my part done before someone notices B isn't supposed to be here.

I hit the staircase that lead to Operations office that hung over Mission Control. He had the windows smoked over which meant that he was pissed. That is just the way I wanted it. 

I entered the office. "Reporting as ordered."

Operations threw my pad at me, which I snagged out of the air before it hit it's intended target, my head. 

"Explain this." He almost screamed at me.

I took a cursory glace at the report. I already knew what he was freaking out over... hey, I wrote it, I'd better know.

"It says Agent Finn was sent back to his unit in Central America."

He stormed up and got in my face. I could smell the garlic he had for his lunch, ugh. "Don't play with me, Faith. Mission parameters were broken. Agent Finn was supposed to be terminated."

I centered my eyes on him. That is all I wanted to know.

My left hand was a blur when it grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. My right hand went to his coat pocket and squeezed, crushing the transmitter. One problem taken care of. Operations' eyes were bugging, his face was also turning red from lack of oxygen. 

I got a better position, grabbed his crotch for support and tossed him against the smoked glass. He bounced off and hit the floor. Huh, tested that theory, it was bullet proof. I figured. Either way it was to alert B, that the plan was in motion. 

She should be hitting the speed dial on her cell phone to page the rest of the gang. That is when the explosions hit. Mayhem entered Section and its name is Willow and Tara.   
  
I grabbed Operations by the hair and dragged him down the stairs, thumping his head on the wall all the way down. B was waiting at the bottom kicking the collective ass of the security team that was entering. I thumped Operations on the head to hold him for a bit while I helped out B.

Ammunition and explosives were being set off in the "Fun Room" Walter dove out just in time to avoid being blown to bits, and I joined in on the fun. 

****************

Giles and Xander arrived with the FBI and State's Attorney General in tow. How they accomplished that I have no idea. B and I were in wait, mopping up the aftermath.

Amazingly enough we got out with not so much as a bruised knuckle. B got most of her frustration out on the majority of Section security, and I got free of the jerk-off that had been ruling my life for the better part of two years.

Willow and Tara were no where to be found. 

****************

~*~ Initiative Compound: Two days later ~*~ 

B and I came back to give Riley the proper burial he deserved. We also returned to take care of some unfinished business. 

Willow greeted us as we entered the main room.

"Is he here?" I asked.

She nodded to one of the 'Hostile' containment cells.

I turned to B. "You want him?"

She didn't respond except to open the transparent door preventing Operations from escaping. 

He was a mess. Dried blood caked his hair and he looked like he hadn't eaten in two days, imagine that.

I watched as she entered and picked him up off of the floor by the front of his shirt. 

He wasn't afraid, or he didn't show his fear. He thought he knew B's intentions. 

"If you kill me you will be hurting the world more than you know." He spat.

She ignored him. "You had a friend of mine killed two days ago."

He smiled grimly. "Collateral damage is always a part of war."

She pushed him into the wall. "He wasn't collateral damage. He was my friend! He was military. He would have kept your precious secret."

Operations was dazed by the sudden jarring of his head.

"I... I couldn't take the chance. No one must know of Section One."

B laughed out loud. "The entire world knows about it now. It has been shut down. You... have been shut down."

Operations felt the back of his head and drew a bloodied hand away. "You don't know what you have done. You and your pathetic friends have just crippled this nation."

I couldn't stay out of this any longer and stepped into the cell.

"I don't think you understand, Operations. While what you and Section were doing may have helped the U.S. in some ways it hurt it more. We are supposed to stand for everything that is good. We were given this power and strength in order to help people not hurt them. We have a duty to protect those that can't help themselves. We..." 

I just realized something that I have never admitted to myself since I became a Slayer. I have had a responsibility, a sacred duty to do my best to rid the world of evil in its darkest forms, and I decided to take advantage of that power for my own ends. To strike fear in my friends and enemies. To eventually make myself in the same image as Operations. To be the one in control.

Were we so much alike? When I was recruited to Section, it was just another way of living the life that I couldn't in the real world. Sanctioned killer, that's all I was. I was still a killer. I was still the same person that I was two years ago.

I took B's hand in mine.

"We... I... I have a duty to protect the world and I will, but not your way." I paused. "I am Slayer, but I am not a killer. Not anymore."

I felt B squeeze my hand. I squeezed back. 

My intentions in coming here today was to let B get her say and then to kill the rat bastard. I knew B wouldn't have the heart, even though he had Riley killed. She just wasn't that type of person. 

****************

We handed him, and Nikita over to the local FBI that afternoon. Let the law handle him, I'm done with it.

****************

~*~ Summers House ~*~

We sat in the kitchen toasting with O.J., just O.J. this time.

"I'm very proud of you, Faith."

I felt like a kid that just got her first gold star.

"I'm kinda proud of myself too." I said with little modesty. Hey I'm on the good guys side for once. That doesn't mean I can't be a smart ass.

Buffy emptied her glass. "I feel a little dirty." She said as she opened the door to the living room. "Wanna scrub my back?"

I smiled. "I'm right behind you."

She grinned as she hit the stairs. "Don't forget the lights."

"Damn."

  
  



End file.
